


Craving

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: New Memories, New Life [11]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: DT tongue porn, Ellie has an orange fetish, F/M, Smut, Well - Freeform, an Alec eating an orange fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie develops a craving for a Scot eating an orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts).



> Title: Craving  
> Author: Sgt.Pepperony  
> Fandom: Broadchurch  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Alec/Ellie (established)  
> Disclaimer: Do not own characters. All property to ITV and Chibnall.
> 
> Requested by LizAnn, this is pure adulterated fun with oranges. You’re welcome.

Alec occasionally liked to eat oranges.

Ellie never used to be flustered by this, until her baby hormones became erratic and she became turned on by everything her did. Stupid hormones she often cursed. And stupid Alec Hardy with his dextrous tongue.

She wasn't sure want it was about the oranges that was causing her to become aroused at the sight of Alec eating them. Maybe it was the way he sucked the juice out or licked the remnants from his lips and fingers. She wanted those fingers and his mouth on her skin, though the taste of orange was optional. 

It had gotten to the point where she debated and cursed in the middle of the supermarket whether to buy some oranges. On the one hand, it would only encourage Alec to unintentionally continue his torture. On the other hand, Ellie liked watching him eat them, even if she never had been known for having fetishes.

In the end she bought two kilograms worth.

Alec came home later that day to find the fruit bowl filled with oranges and Ellie cutting one into slices.

“You have a craving or something?” he asked slightly amused.

“You can say something like that,” she replied putting the slices into the bowl. “Want one?”

“Sure why not.” He put the fruit in his mouth and started to suck the juice out, making a slurping noise in the process. Ellie’s breath hitched a bit as she watched him. He then licked the juice from around his mouth and off his fingers. A shiver went down her spine and she began salivated. “Good day?”

“Not bad. Went the shops. Got bored in a meeting. You?”

“Paperwork.”

“Sounds… interesting.”

He took another slice. Just before he could lick the juice from his mouth and fingers, Ellie grabbed the lapels on the jacket, and forcibly kissed him, savouring the taste of orange on his lips. She pushed him against the breakfast bar, pulled off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Whoa, Ellie, what’s gotten into you?”

“Alec, just shut up.” She kissed him again. “I want you.”

“El-”

He was cut off by Ellie kissing him again and unbuckling his belt. He gave a submissive groan and lifted her onto the counter of the breakfast bar. He started to kiss her neck and Ellie hummed at the slight sticky feeling of his lips. He fondled her sensitive breasts for a moment until she hissed with discomfort. Instead he moved his sticky fingers under her dress, pulled her knickers off and was greeted by her damp core.

“Alec, I want you inside me.”

She shoved her hand down his boxers and Alec gasped. Ellie pushed the clothing down with her feet and guided him into her. She pulled him close and gasped as he slid inside her. Their stomachs pressed together and Alec revealed in the feeling of her slightly curved stomach. He was gentle at first but her moans were insistent as well as her touches.

He groaned low in his throat and kissed her. Ellie moaned, slightly disappointed due to the disintegration of the taste of orange. He didn’t note the disappointment, instead whispering in her ear if she liked what he was doing. He did have to stop his ministrations when he heard her bizarre request.

“Alec, eat a slice of orange.”

“What?”

“Please just do it.”

He looked absolutely dumbfounded and before he could clarify her request, Ellie shoved an orange slice between his lips. Despite his surprise, he sucked on it a moment before spitting it out.

“Fuck me,” she ordered.

Alec gave in to her request and started to pound into her harder. Ellie gripped one of his bum cheeks and laced her fingers into his hair as Alec braced one hand on the counter whilst the other gripped her hip.

“Alec. Kiss me please,” she pleaded. She sealed her lips against his and moaned loudly at the strong taste of orange. Her orgasm came out of nowhere and she gasped hard into his mouth.

Alec followed not long after, resting his damp forehead against her shoulder. The both panted on each other’s necks as they recovered. After a few moments, Alec lifted his head and looked her dead in the eye.

“I think you have a bit of explaining to do,” he told her.

“You’ll piss yourself laughing if I told you.”

They shuffled back into clothes and went into the garden to enjoy the summer evening. On porch swing, Ellie rested against Alec and explained the whole situation. She was right. Alec did laugh a little. Ellie hit him in the chest.

“Sorry. If you had just said something earlier, I probably would have understood. It’s not as if your sex drive hasn’t been all over the place recently.”

“I know, but I never really had a fetish before.”

“Well,” he began as he placed a kiss on her neck, “if that’s the case,” he pressed another kiss, “then we may as well buy more oranges in the future.”


End file.
